


An Ideal Celebration

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: In a world where Sentinels and guides are known and respected, sentinels and guides choose to either pair or bond.  Pairs work together and sometimes live together but can have outside friends, interests and relationships.  A bond is where two souls become one.  It is a lifetime commitment.  Jim and Blair meet and become a pair - but their friends at Major Crimes think they should actually bond.





	An Ideal Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



Happy Holidays Pattrose!

An Ideal Celebration

“Morning, Blair,” Jim called out as he came down the stairs from his bedroom, tucking his shirt into his jeans as he walked.

Blair looked up and watched Jim, admiring the muscles, washboard stomach, clear blue eyes and classical good looks of the man.

“You’re up early,” Jim continued unaware of the scrutiny as he moved over to the coffee pot and sniffed approvingly. In the four weeks since Blair had moved into Jim’s loft this was the first time Blair was up ahead of Jim.

“I had to fill out some follow up paperwork for the Sentinel/Guide Foundation on our pairing and I figured since we are off today I’d do it early so we’d have the day free to get things done,” Blair answered and used his pen to point to a small stack of papers on the coffee table. “By the way, the Foundation is still waiting for your initial impressions and assessments on the Sentinel/Guide pairing process. They said to remind you.”

“I’m sure the head of the Foundation said a lot more than that,” Jim chuckled. He had come online two months ago and not realizing it was heightened senses causing him problems had gone to his doctor complaining of headaches. After several tests the doctors informed Jim that he was a sentinel. He was shocked by the diagnosis because, as far as he could tell, he hadn’t exhibited heightened senses in years. An hour after the diagnosis the Cascade PD Human Relations office and the Sentinel/Guide Foundation had called and he was asked (if you wanted to call it that) to come in and meet potential guides since sentinels working in emergency services (police, fire, search and rescue, etc.) were required to work with guides when in the field. The PD had made it very clear he would be on desk duty until he had a guide and the Foundation had recommended that he get a guide ASAP to stabilize his senses and offered to introduce him to potential candidates.

It had taken four long, frustrating weeks for him to find a guide he could work with. Most of the guides he met were either overbearing or clingy and Jim had made more than one cry – one he had even threatened to shoot if the man didn’t get out of Jim’s face. Then he met Sandburg, a hippie child if ever there was one, with his long curly hair, sapphire blue eyes that sparked with humor and intelligence, and bright unorthodox clothes and somehow, as unlikely as it seemed, they had clicked. Usually, the Sentinel/Guide Foundation then provided sentinel safe housing for the pair while the sentinel and guide got to know each other and see if they were really compatible but Jim had balked at moving out of his home for a “trial pairing.” As an alternative he had offered Blair his spare bedroom and the two found they worked well and shared a lot of interests.

“The Sentinel Foundation paperwork will just have to wait,” Jim continued while pouring some coffee in a “to go” cup before grabbing his winter coat and scarf. “I have to go to the hardware store.”

“You haven’t had breakfast, yet. It’s your day off. Sit down and relax. You can go to the hardware store later.”

“I want to get to the store before it’s too crowded. I’ll grab something while I’m out,” Jim answered as he picked up his keys from the basket by the door.

Taking his reading glasses off Blair stood and gave Jim a less than pleased look. “We may only have met a month ago but I know you, Ellison, so don’t think you are fooling me. You are heading out this early so you can put grease and sugar in your veins.”

Jim, trying his best to look innocent, shook his head in denial and Blair glared at him. As Jim’s guide, Blair was entrusted, not only with taking care of Jim’s five heightened senses, but with Jim’s health and well being. Sentinels working in urban areas were bombarded by toxins and their senses were often overtaxed. Therefore, urban sentinels – far more than their rural counterparts - needed a guide to take care of their senses and manage their environment and diets. The latter was proving to be quite the task with this sentinel.

In his guide courses at the Foundation, Blair had heard guide instructors talk with pride about how they carefully chose healthy menus for their sentinels, how they prepared spices and cooked foods with flavor while not over stimulating the sentinels’ heightened sense of taste. Blair had taken all these lectures to heart and when Blair and Jim had agreed to try a pairing, that very first morning after Blair moved into Jim’s condo’s extra bedroom, Blair had prepared a green kiwi shake and egg white omelet with spinach for Jim’s breakfast. Jim had taken one look at what he called “that malodorous concoction” and walked out the door, returning ten minutes later from Colette’s Bakery with a box of buttermilk donuts. Even as Blair opened his mouth to complain about refined sugar and grease, Jim had bitten into the donut topped with glaze and gave a sigh of contentment. Since then, Blair spent as much energy on keeping Jim’s diet regulated as he did on all other aspects of guiding a sentinel combined. Blair’s biggest enemy, Wonderburger.

“What’s at the hardware store anyway?”

Jim glanced over at his guide and shook his head. “If we are going to have a Christmas party here to celebrate a successful pairing as sentinel and guide, I have to get some things.”

“What things?”

“Well, for one thing, a fire extinguisher.”

“A fire extinguisher? You, a one time boy scout, don’t have one?” Blair answered pantomiming shock.

“Nope. Until you came along I didn’t need one.”

“Until I came along?” Blair challenged

“You’ve set off the smoke alarm twice already using the toaster,” Jim pointed out as he stood at the door. “And, if we are going to pick up a tree later, I’d better get a stand.”

“You’d better get a toaster too. That one is archaic, man.”

Jim nodded with a sigh and opened the door.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Blair called out.

“Sandburg, I can handle going to the hardware store,” Jim growled in good natured exasperation.

“Well, take your phone in case you need me.”

“Yes, mother,” Jim laughed and saluting Blair walked out.

Blair turned and walked to the balcony door, looking out as Jim climbed into his Ford truck. He really didn’t like seeing Jim go off by himself, especially since Jim’s senses had only just reemerged and their pairing was just settling, but Blair acknowledged something the Foundation didn’t; sentinels did need their own space. They were not so delicate that they needed constant support. Yes, when using their senses they did need their guide and yes, when something unexpected assailed their senses they needed their guide to ground them, but they were more than capable of handling every day events, especially if their senses were turned down to normal.

The media and the Foundation for that matter both acted as if sentinels were delicate creatures needing constant care but Blair believed sentinels were not fragile creatures in need of protection. Though Blair had gotten his degree in guide studies at Rainier University, he had actually double majored and gotten a degree in his other great love, anthropology. So, Blair knew that historically sentinels were tribal warriors. Granted navigating the modern world was difficult for sentinels but treating them as delicate flowers annoyed some of them making them less than receptive when guides tried to help them. Ergo, Jim hating the first twenty guides he had been introduced to. Blair suspected the reason he and Jim clicked was he treated Jim as a fully functional adult. The man was a black ops trained ex army ranger. He would not want to be coddled.

As Jim drove away Blair walked back to the couch and looked over the paperwork he had completed. The Foundation was trying to understand what made certain pairings click so they could help guides and sentinels in the future. And Blair did have a few suggestions.

Guides, like sentinels, were genetically predisposed to their calling and like sentinels were recognized professionals. And yet, their training invariably fell short when dealing with the emotional aspects of their relations with sentinels. Too much time was spent on how to physically care for the sentinel and not enough time on how to relate to the sentinel. Blair suspected a lot of the unsuccessful pairings resulted from guides following procedures instead of listening to what their sentinels were telling them.

Finishing his report Blair glanced around the loft. When he had walked in to the loft four weeks ago, he noted it was a cold, sterile environment. Blair supposed, subconsciously, Jim had needed the uncluttered environment because of his senses.

When he first arrived Jim had showed him the guest room. Jim had cleaned out the room and put in a pair of French doors, a nice futon with a large down comforter, a bookcase, night table and desk. As Blair moved some of his stuff in for the trial pairing Jim had eyed the stuff coming in warily. However, he didn’t complain when colorful things started making their way into the living room. Certainly, the loft looked more inviting and cozy since Blair’s arrival.

As Jim’s guide, Blair had then begun working with Jim at Cascade’s PD. Within the first couple of days he had met and found he really liked Jim’s boss, the blustering Simon Banks, and Jim’s fellow detectives at Major Crimes: the sensitive Joel Taggart, the straight forward Megan Connor, the joker Henry “H” Brown and the fashionista Rafe (he wasn’t quite sure about Rafe’s first name and it seemed like everyone else wasn’t either) and very quickly he and Jim found that they worked well together. After the one month trial period the pair had agreed to continue the partnership and Blair had suggested a Christmas time Sentinel Guide Pairing celebration. Jim had seemed a bit unsure about the idea, not being what Blair would call “a people person” but he had agreed since traditionally sentinel guide pairs did have a celebration to honor their pairing.

And their pairing was definitely strong, Blair’s effervescence a perfect complement to Jim’s taciturn nature. Blair considered the pairing a good start but Blair really hoped they would soon move to the next level – a bonding. A bonding had a sexual component and was given the same legal status as a marriage but sentinels and guides knew it went much deeper. It was the joining of two souls, physically, emotionally and mystically.

Pushing the papers aside, Blair got a cup of coffee and then opened the fridge looking to see what they might eat for dinner. There wasn’t much there, they’d been working on a case all week and hadn’t had much time for other things. Like most sentinels, Jim was something of a workaholic - it came from an innate need to protect the tribe and it was up to Blair to keep him from overdoing things to the point it would impact his health. That had not been easy to do since they had been tracking a serial killer and both men knew time was critical.

“Okay,” he commented out loud. “We caught Lash. It’s time to relax a little.”

“Talking to yourself, Sandburg?” Jim called out as he came in the door carrying, yes, a fire extinguisher and several other bags.

“I’m talking to the most intelligent person in the room,” Blair answered turning and smiling.

Jim snorted and then smiled back finding Blair’s good humor contagious. “I got you a toaster, consider it an early Christmas present.”

“Thanks, your generosity astounds me.” Blair glanced again at the fridge.

“I think we need to do some food shopping. Otherwise neither of us we’ll be cooking or eating.”

“Right,” Jim agreed. “We can do it before we pick up the tree. Grab your coat and we’ll go.”

“Don’t you want to relax a little before we go? Maybe have some herbal tea?”

“Nah,” Jim answered recognizing that Blair was making sure his senses were on an even keel. “I’m fine, let’s go.”

Blair nodded as they headed for the large supermarket on Main Street.

 

**_Twenty Minutes Later…The Produce Aisle_ **

“What’s wrong with these tomatoes,” Jim complained. “They look fine and are half the price of those.”

Blair fought to keep from rolling his eyes, “I told you before, sentinels need organic foods. Those may be half the price but they have pesticides, a big no no for you.”

Jim snorted but put down the tomatoes and added the ones Blair was holding to the cart. “It shouldn’t have to cost more to be a sentinel.”

“Sentinels get tax breaks because they have to buy organic food so you get it back in the end,” Blair soothed as he added cabbage to the wagon.

“What the hell do we need cabbage for?”

“Believe it or not cabbage is a vegetable, Jim, and I make a great slaw,” Blair moved the cart up the aisle thinking about what they would serve at the upcoming Christmas celebration.

“Does it have mayo?” Jim asked.

“Um-”

“It better have mayo or I won’t eat it.”

“Right, mayo,” Blair sighed praying for patience as they started down the snack aisle. This was the aisle Blair most dreaded. He was okay when microwavable popcorn went into the wagon and didn’t comment that it had extra butter and kept from complaining when Pretzels, Oreos and a box of Twinkies were added to the cart but when Jim reached for the Ring Dings Blair couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You do not need Ring Dings, or if you want the Ring Dings put back the Twinkies, man.”

“I like Ring Dings and Twinkies,” Jim answered. “They’re different desserts.”

“One or the other Ellison, that is just too much.”

“Sandburg, I know we are sharing food bills but I’ll pay for the Ring Dings,” he threw the box into the cart and Blair grabbed the cart and hurried out of the aisle before Jim could look at SuzyQs, Snoballs, and Devil Dogs.

By the time they made it out of the supermarket Blair was once again grumbling about his sentinel’s diet but he could at least console himself with the fact that Jim had not gotten the sugary cereal or the toaster sweets. Blair counted that as a win.

Putting the foods in the truck, Jim headed for the outdoor market.

“I’ve never had a tree,” Blair admitted, deciding to let go of the food issue – for now - as the truck moved down Main.

“I wouldn’t expect you to, you’re Jewish.”

“I did have a bar mitzvah,” Blair agreed. “But that was more for my grandparents than anything else. My mom, Naomi, was a real hippie and did not subscribe to any organized religion. She preferred celebrating the solstice and Yule rather than traditional religious holidays. Not that she would have minded my putting up a tree, but usually we were traveling and exploring new places. I didn’t settle down in one place until I enrolled at Rainier.

“I’ve always wanted a tree,” Blair continued. “I’d watch Charlie Brown’s Christmas and see him go looking for a tree after Lucy told him to get an aluminum tree.”

“Sandburg,” Jim turned and glared at his partner. “WE ARE NOT GETTING A BIG, BRIGHT, SHINY ALUMINUM CHRISTMAS TREE.”

“Of course not. You’d zone every time you came in from work.”

For the first time, Jim was glad he had heightened senses. Glancing again at Blair and seeing a teasing smile on his face Jim amended his thought. It was the second time he was glad he had sentinel senses, the first was when he met Blair.

In that moment, seeing how excited his guide was, Jim decided he would get a really good tree and unpack his mother’s ornaments. His mother had left when he was a kid and his father had wanted to throw out everything that reminded him of Grace Ellison. Jim had rescued the ornaments from the pile of things going in the garbage and had their housekeeper, Sally, hide them until he had a place of his own to keep them.

When he married Carolyn, a marriage that unfortunately did not work out though they, for the most part, remained friends after the breakup, he had brought out the antique glass ornaments. After the marriage failed Jim hadn’t bothered putting up a tree again so the ornaments were carefully preserved in the basement storage unit.

“I have ornaments in the basement,” Jim said. “After we put away the food and get the tree set up, I’ll bring up the decorations from the basement.” He glanced at Blair seeing him smile. “Chief, you do know we have to let the tree open before we can decorate it.”

“Open?”

Jim nodded. “We won’t be decorating the tree today. We’ll have to wait until we get home from work on Monday.”

“What about the loft? Can we decorate the loft?” Blair asked excitement evident in his voice and Jim smiled.

“Sure, but nothing too distracting or smelly, okay.”

“Of course, I do know I’m living with a sentinel,” Blair answered as Jim pulled up at the market. Jumping out, Blair began looking for a tree and Jim walked over to join him watching him glance at various trees.

“Jim,” he called out pointing to one of the trees, a nice size dark green fir. “How about this one?”

“Looks good, Sandburg,” Jim answered. “You go look for a couple of wreaths and I’ll get the base cut and the tree tied to the truck.” Blair nodded and headed off for the wreaths hanging on the wall while Jim went to help the man get the tree on the truck.

An hour later they were hauling the greenery into the loft and setting the tree in a corner near the balcony doors and the two wreaths Blair had chosen on the balcony doors. Satisfied with what they had done, Jim disappeared down to the basement returning with three plastic bins. He placed them down near the tree. “These were my mother’s ornaments. We can use them.”

“Your mother’s?” Blair asked. When they first started discussing having a pairing celebration Jim had mentioned his friends at the PD but no family. Blair had asked about family and Jim had shaken his head saying he had an estranged father and brother and they would not be invited to a celebration.

Realizing there was definitely something painful in that statement and not knowing Jim very long, Blair had dropped the issue knowing he would come back to it at another time.

“My mother left just before Christmas when I was nine and my brother seven. My father wanted to throw out everything that could remind anyone of her but I wanted to save them and I hid them.”

“She left?”

“My father raised my brother and me.”

“That must have been hard.”

Jim shrugged. “My father hired a full time housekeeper, Sally,” Jim smiled thinking of the small Asian woman who had replaced his mother. “She ran the house. She hid the ornaments for me.”

“What happened with your family?” Blair asked, sure this was a difficult subject.

“My father was a strict man. I guess he wanted to toughen us up so he made everything a competition between me and my brother. It drove us apart and eventually I had enough of him and my brother and left to join the army. End of story.”

“But…you were a sentinel. He must have been proud of that fact.”

Jim sighed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. “My dad was a ruthless business man,” he said as he poured water into the pot. “When he realized I was a sentinel he wanted me to keep my senses hidden. He figured if no one knew I was a sentinel, he could use my senses in his business deals. I’d be able to overhear his business associates and employees.”

“Sentinels go into protective services, not business,” Blair protested and then paused as another thought occurred to him. “Wait a minute, he never sent you for sentinel training as a kid?” Jim shook his head and Blair frowned. “How did you cope with your senses as a kid if you didn’t have training?”

“If you are punished for signs of them, you learn to suppress them.”

“He punished you for using your senses!” Blair said, aware he had to focus to keep his voice calm.

“Later,” Jim continued, not answering, “when he wanted to use them, they were gone. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy.”

“I wonder what triggered them to come back online.”

“They were online when I was on assignment in the Peruvian jungle but when I was repatriated they went dormant again, which was fine with me. The army would not have wanted me to leave if they knew I was a sentinel.”

“Okay, they worked in Peru,” Blair walked over and pulled two cups out of the cupboard. “What made them work in Peru?”

“Incacha, I think.”

“Incacha?” Blair asked pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Jim.

“Incacha was the Chopec shaman. I think he recognized I was a sentinel and got them online.”

“Were you paired?”

“No,” Jim shook his head. “But he was a shaman, like you?”

“Like me?” Blair’s voice rose in surprise.

“You’re a shaman. I recognized that the minute I saw you.”

Blair stopped and put the coffee cup down. “When I was a kid I spent a couple of weeks on a reservation. One of the tribal leaders told me I would be a shaman someday,” he admitted, “but since nothing has happened yet, I thought it would be in the future.”

“I guess you’ll find the path in the future but believe me, you are a shaman.”

“Wow,” Blair shook his head and then glanced at Jim. “So, when you came back-”

“I joined the police force,” Jim cut in. “And I have as little to do with my brother and father as possible.”

“I’m sorry,” Blair whispered. “But you know they may have changed. People change.”

Jim shrugged. “I’m sure my brother and father are both horrified that I joined the police department instead of going into business.”

Blair looked off and shook his head thinking maybe someday he might try and help repair their relationship. However, today was not that day.

“What about your mother? Do you want to invite her to the party?” Jim asked.

Blair turned and pasted on what he hoped passed for a smile. He knew Jim was not ready to meet Naomi and Naomi was not ready to meet Jim. Blair loved his flighty mother but he suspected Jim was not ready for her unorthodox lifestyle and beliefs. “She’s in India at an Ashram.”

“An ashram?”

“Yeah, you know, seeking enlightenment.”

“Right,” Jim answered, not understanding the comment but letting it drop. “Maybe we should start making arrangements for this party. It’s only six days away.”

“Good idea, what were you considering for food?”

“Cold cuts?” Jim suggested. “Some salads, chips, dips.”

“I can make some really nice dips and salads and we can serve some traditional holiday drinks.”

“I have my grandmother’s coquito recipe. She got it from a Spanish friend and made it every Christmas. It has lots of rum,” Jim added.

“We can buy a cake that says something about our pairing,” Blair suggested and Jim agreed.

“The party is Friday night. We can get the loft set Thursday night and If we can leave work a little early Friday, we can get the food out before people arrive.”

“Sounds good,” Jim agreed. “We’d better get those invites out tomorrow.”

 

_**Monday Morning…Cascade PD Bullpen** _

Inspector Megan Connor glanced over as Blair entered the bullpen. “So,” he was saying to Joel Taggart who stood beside him, "the head of the tribe wanted me to drink the herbal mix.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t,” Joel answered and Blair shook his head.

“I thought about it,” Blair admitted, “but I was heading up river the next day and didn’t want to miss my trip.”

“Sandy,” Megan called out. “I hope you’re not telling Joel that you make and use illegal substances. I’ll have to arrest you if you are.”

“Right,” Blair laughed and walked over. “I’m sure I can hide illegal substances in a house with a sentinel.” Reaching out, he handed Megan an envelope and bowed. “Your official invite, my lady.”

“Invite?” Megan asked as Joel held up his envelope indicating he had an invite as well.

“Jim and I are going to celebrate our pairing and would like you to be there.”

“Thank you,” Megan smiled and leaned closer. “Is it a pairing or a bonding?”

“Pairing,” Blair clarified.

“Maybe it will become a bonding soon,” she suggested with a wink and Blair shrugged.

“I’m not sure Jim wants that. I mean we’re still getting to know each other.”

“Jimbo,” Megan shook her head, her reddish brown hair falling about her face. “I see the way he watches you. He wants a bonding. I’ll bet you a lunch at a restaurant that you will be bonded by Christmas.”

“Christmas is only two weeks away,” Blair pointed out.

“He’ll be ready, I can tell.” Megan stuck out her hand. “Bet?”

“You’re on,” Blair agreed shaking her hand. “But in any case, Friday we are having a pairing celebration and we want you there.”

“Not to worry Sandy, I’ll be there,” she answered. “Let me know if you need me to do anything.” Blair gave her a smile and turned walking over to Simon’s door and knocked.

“Come in,” Simon called and Blair entered.

“Hi, Simon…er…Captain. I wanted to drop this off,” Blair waved an envelope at him.

“What is it?”

“An invite to a pairing celebration.”

“So, you and Jim are going to be an official pairing,” Simon sat back and looked over Blair. He didn’t particularly like the clothes, but the kid was smart and a good match for Jim. The two were already producing some great results.

“Is it going to stay a pairing?” Simon asked and Blair sighed.

“Joel, H, Rafe and Megan all asked that question when I gave them their invites. Time will tell.”

“Okay,” Simon nodded. “Where’s Jim? Why isn’t he handing out the invites?”

“He’s talking to the ME about a case. He’ll be up soon.”

“How did you convince Jim to have a celebration? The last celebration was his reception when he got married and he wasn’t too thrilled about having to do that.”

“I asked and he said yes.”

“Let me guess, you are doing the cooking.”

“Actually, we both are and we are catering part of it,” Blair answered and Simon nodded impressed.

“When is it?” Simon asked deciding that this pairing was going to be a bonding real soon.

“Friday night.”

“And you both need to leave early Friday?”

“Just an hour or two,” Blair smiled and Simon waved him away.

“Go find your partner and get some work done. Let me know if you want me to do anything for Friday.”

Blair waved and headed back into the bullpen. It seemed to Blair that all of Jim’s colleagues expected their pairing to become a bonding. Blair hoped they were right.

 

_**Friday…Late Afternoon** _

Walking into the loft Jim and Blair looked around, checking on the preparations they had made before leaving for work that morning. There were glasses, bottles of different wines, and liquors set out on a small table near the stairs that led to Jim’s bedroom. Cookies, pies and a cake from Collette’s bakery were on covered trays in the kitchen next to a large coffee urn (borrowed from Joel). The dining room table was cleared and ready for an expected delivery from a local market. Salads would be coming along with rolls, breads, cold cuts, and condiments.

As Blair walked over and turned the lights on the Christmas tree that they had decorated on Monday, Jim began putting out paper goods. “I think we should get some chips and dips out,” he glanced over at Blair. “People are going to arrive hungry.”

“Especially Joel,” Blair agreed. “He’s been dieting, so, yeah he will be hungry,” Blair added grabbing some bowls to put out pretzels, chips, salsa, dips and nuts. As Blair put out the snacks, Jim dropped bags of ice into a cooler on the balcony and set bottles of beer, white wine and champagne in the cooler.

“I think we’re ready,” he said glancing around. “Or will be when the food gets here. I hope this goes well. I’m not really into hosting celebrations.”

“It’s going to be fine, Jim, don’t worry. I’ll just call and confirm the food will be here at six. Why don’t you put out your coquito and have a drink and relax. This is supposed to be fun, you remember that word.”

“Very funny,” Jim muttered. “Go check on the food because if it doesn’t come, we will all be eating pizza.”

“I’ll go pick up the food before I let you serve pizza at our pairing celebration,” Blair answered going over to the phone.

Jim watched him go to the phone and then smiled thinking about Christmas next week. Jim had bought a special present for his guide and was looking forward to their private celebration. He had ordered the gift on the day he had gone to get the fire extinguisher and picked it up just yesterday. He hoped Blair would want it and like it. It was a gold ring inscribed with the words “My One True Guide.” Jim was planning on giving it to Blair and asking if he might want to move from pairing to bonding.

“Food’s already en route,” Blair called out as Jim went to the fridge and pulled out the coquito. Grabbing two glasses he poured a bit in each and handed one to Blair.

“Let me know what you think,” he said and tasted the drink.

Blair took a sip and smiled. “I think I won’t have any more until I’ve had some food. I don’t want to sleep through the party.”

Jim chuckled in response and then glanced at the door. “Food’s here,” he announced and Blair opened the door just before the delivery man could knock. In minutes trays of food and salads were set out on the table and Blair was setting up music as Megan arrived at the door.

Jim let her in and received a kiss the cheek. She’d never been in Jim’s loft before and she looked around with interest. “Nice place,” she said as Jim took her coat and moved to lay it down on the bed in Blair’s room. Placing her very large handbag on the floor near the couch she moved over and gave Blair a kiss on the cheek. “Can I help with something?”

“You can get yourself a drink. There’s wine, beer, soda, and Jim’s coquito. But don’t drink too much of that if you’re driving.”

“I guess I’ll try the coquito first and then move on to lighter drinks,” she laughed and going to the pitcher Jim had placed on the counter poured herself a drink. Taking a sip she raised an eyebrow. “I can taste the rum,” she informed Jim who had walked back in the room, “but it tastes like coconut eggnog.”

“That’s what it is,” Jim agreed as he turned to the door and let in Simon, Daryl and Joel. Taking their coats, he again disappeared into the bedroom as Daryl made a beeline for the snacks and Joel walked over to survey the food.

Rhonda was next to arrive and walked in with her husband. “Congratulations,” she offered giving Jim a kiss on the cheek before introducing her husband. “Can we help with anything?”

“No, things are ready to go,” Jim answered, “but make yourselves comfortable. Sandburg, why don’t you take over bartending.”

“Yes, mon Capitan,” Blair saluted as Rhonda moved over to examine the tree.

“These ornaments are lovely,” she stated, gently reaching out to touch a red and gold ball.

“They’ve been in Jim’s family for a while,” Blair agreed before taking drink orders.

Minutes later, Rafe and H arrived and Jim unwrapped the food. Standing by Blair, Jim watched his friends reach for plates. “This is going well,” he whispered.

“Of course it would,” Blair assured him just as quietly. “Good friends, holidays. It makes a nice mix.”

“So, Jim,” Megan walked over, a second glass of coquito in her hand and a mischievous look in her eye. “Are you two planning on taking this pairing further?”

“We are just starting out here, Connor, give us a break,” Jim answered and Blair, not hearing an immediate denial, felt his spirits lighten even more.

“She asked me that when I talked about the pairing party,” Blair informed Jim. “As a matter of fact, everyone in the bullpen did. Next time you give out the invites.”

Jim chuckled as Simon moved over to join them. “Nice set up, Jim. The loft looks great.”

“Blair did a lot of the decorating. He arranged things so they wouldn’t bother my senses.”

“I think Jim was keeping things minimalistic because of his senses, even if he didn’t realize it. But with a guide around, he doesn’t need to anymore.”

“Makes sense,” Simon agreed, smiling at his own pun.

“So, what plans do you two have for Christmas?” Joel asked joining them

Jim looked blankly at Blair. “I guess we hadn’t made any plans yet. We wanted to get through the pairing celebration first.”

“I’ll be heading to my wife’s relatives,” Joel answered. “We go every year.”

“I’ll be home,” Simon sighed. “Daryl is going to his mom for Christmas Day. If you want to come and join me, we could set up a potluck dinner.”

Blair glanced at Jim who nodded. “That sounds like fun. We could come right after our shift. What can we bring?”

“I’ll make a roast,” Simon stated. “How about potatoes.”

Blair nodded. “If you want I can make a vegetable dish as well.”

“That sounds good. I’m going to invite Connor too.”

“What am I being invited to?” she asked<,> walking over.

“A potluck dinner at my place on Christmas.”

“Great, I didn’t have any plans. If I were home, we would be barbequing. What can I bring?”

“A dessert?” Simon suggested.

“Dessert it is,” she agreed heading for the coquito.

“She’s not driving home right?” Blair asked as she took a swig of the rum infused drink.

“She told me she was taking a car service here,” Joel answered. “I’m giving her a lift home.”

“Good,” Blair agreed and turned to Jim. “Champagne?” he asked and Jim nodded and turned to the balcony getting two bottles of champagne while Blair put out champagne glasses.

Popping the corks on both bottles, Jim filled the glasses. “Everyone,” he called out. People turned and smiling, came over and each took a glass as Blair turned to Jim.

“In honor of our pairing, my sentinel,” he held up his glass.

“In honor of our pairing, my guide,” Jim answered and clinked their glasses and then turned to their friends.

“In honor of the pairing,” they all repeated and clinked their glasses, sharing the moment and celebration.

“Jim, are you and hairboy going to move from a pairing to a bond?” H asked with a smile.

“We haven’t discussed it,” Jim answered.

“In case you decide to, Rafe and I…um…brought you something to get you started,” H watched Jim, hoping this wouldn’t bother him. Jim lifted an eyebrow and H disappeared into the bedroom returning with a small box. Jim indicated Blair should open it and both men laughed when they saw the contents of the box. Nestled in some tissue paper was mistletoe. As Blair held it up, Megan laughed and reached for her pocketbook and pulled out mistletoe wrapped in tissue. Joel and Simon both started laughing and got their box of mistletoe.

“I asked Rhonda to pick me up some,” Simon answered sounding a bit sheepish.

Jim looked at his friends, all standing around happy for him and laughed. “Chief,” he turned. “I think they want us to bond.”

“I think so too,” Blair agreed and smiled as Megan held the mistletoe over his head.

“You’re under the mistletoe, mate,” she said looking at Jim.

“I know what to do about that,” Jim answered and turned pulling Blair into his arms for a kiss.

At the kiss, a spark ran through them and both felt the rightness of the pairing and the pull of the bond. “Bond with me?” Blair asked and Jim nodded tenderly reaching out to caress Blair’s face.

“All you need now are rings,” Rhonda whispered wiping at a tear.

“Actually,” they both turned and looked at each other in surprise before heading to their rooms and returning with small velvet boxes.

Jim handed over his box and watched as Blair looked at the gold band inscribed with the words “My One True Guide” and then opened the box from Blair to find a gold band seated inside. Jim held it up and read the inscription, “My One True Sentinel,” and then placed it on his finger.

Turning they looked at their friends, all smiling. “Congratulations,” Megan came forward and hugged them both and then all the others joined the hug.

“You do realize,” Rafe pointed out. “It means you’re going to have to have another party. This time a bonding ceremony.”

“After the New Year,” Blair agreed. “We’ll make this official then.”

“Good,” H walked out to the balcony and brought in more champagne, popping the cork and refilling glasses.

“Merry Christmas and Happy Bonding,” he called out holding up his glass. “And in the words of Tiny Tim, ‘God Bless Us Everyone.’”

They clinked their glasses, all thinking this was the best celebration they could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Best Wishes from your Secret Santa and you Mod.


End file.
